ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartimos Brune
'''Bartimos Brune '''is the current lord of Dyre Den. He is residing in his halls at the moment. Appearance One of the fist things you’d notice about the man, if he hasn’t oppned his mouth yet, is how strangely short he is. While no dwarf, he is only a measly 4’11. The next thing you’d notice is his attire, and how it resembles more the wear of a baker than the Lord of Dyre Den. The only thing odd out of the leather jerkin/cloth braise/rawhide boot combination would be the cloth hood he insists on wearing. Under said hood is a bald head, upon which is a scruffy, unkempt beard. When the lord does open his mouth, which is often, the booming, clear voice that comes out is uncanny coming from someone of his stature. History Born the first child and son of Lord Mortimer Brune and Lady Brella Brune (nee Cave), Bartimos was groomed to be a lord from the moment he could put a sentence together. From the moment he could walk, he was taught to walk tall. From the moment he could lift a sword (which was a little later than his father had hoped), he was given a knight to squire under - the House's’ master at arms. While he never did grow to be the tall, imposing lord his father had imagined, and infact never grew taller than his own mother, he still had the commanding tone of one. When is father was away on his hunting trips, it was said the Bartimos had more command of the castle than the steward, even from a young age. As he grew older, everything but his height grew with him. He kept a full beard by 20, and his voice deepened to a level enviable by most men. When he spoke, everyone listened, if only because they couldn’t speak over him. This ability would prove useful later in life, and not just when it came to singing folk songs. While in his early 30s, with his first two son’s already walking and talking, a relic of the past came sailing across the sea. His father, proud of this relic, bent his knee to the Bastard Dragon, despite Bartimos’ objections. Once the decision was made, the rest of the family fell in line. During the course of the war, Bartimos was given command of Dyre Den, while his father gallivanted around in his fool’s war. He did his duty, despite his grievances, and commanded the respect of the castle and the soldiers who defended it. Even when the news of Maidenpool’s sacking, the swift retribution the North offered in return, and the swarming of the Claw, Bartimos kept Dyre Den secure. Even when the Battle of Dyre Den was lost, his father’s army crushed just outside the gates, the men inside kept Dyre Den secure. Only when Lord Mortimer was executed in the front of the gates, for all inside the castle to see, did Bartimos, now Lord of Dyre Den, relent. The next few years, during the the Crisis of the Claw, Bartimos and his people chafed under the North’s tyranny. They demanded revenge for the atrocities that occurred at Maidenpool, and revenge is what they gave. He suffered through the burning of his fields, the executions of the men who followed his father’s orders. He suffered through the occupation of his castle, the desecration of his home. When a drunken soldier brutally beat his wife to death, in his own home, he couldn’t even lift his sword, lest he lose his head too. The end of the crisis, the “peace” the diplomats came to, was false. He only lost, there was no repayment. When the tax collectors of the Celtigars dared to come the next year, they were sent back with bags of burnt wheat and one less collector. The rebuilding process of Dyre Den, and the Claw as a whole has been slow, and even now, the populous is only beginning to recover. Most carry scars of the Crisis, and even the young hold grudges against those who put their parent’s through hell. You can imagine the reaction the Lord had when news of a Great Feast reached his halls. Recent Events Timeline * 309 AC: Bartimos is born. * 317 AC: Bartimos is squired under the master-at-arms. * 328 AC: Bartimos is married to Essie Crabb. * 330 AC: Kennet Brune, Bartimos’ first born son is born. * 337 AC: Lothor Brune, Bartimos’ second son is born. * 341 AC: The War of the Exile breaks out, and Bartimos is given command of Dyre Den. * 341 AC: The Battle of Dyre Den is lost, Lord Mortimer Brune is executed at its gates, and Bartimos, now Lord of Dyre Den, surrenders. * 342 AC: Lily Hayford, Bartimos’ first and only daughter is born * 343 AC: Essie is killed by a drunken Northern soldier. * 350 AC: Kennet is married to Mary Boggs, Lothor leaves for the citadel. * 351 AC: Hugh Brune is born to Kennet * 354 AC: The War of the Burning Brand begins, and only a few soldiers of Dyre Den are sent to the crown. Banditry is rampant. * 355 AC: Essie Brune is born to Kennet * 357 AC: THe War of the Burning Brand ends, and a marked decrease in banditry is noticed. Lily is married off to the eldest son of House Hayford. * 358 AC: Senelle Brune is born to Kennet * 360 AC: Jaremy Brune is born to Kennet * 370 AC: Letters of invitation for the Grand Feast reach Dyre Den. They are subsequently set on fire. Family * Boros Brune (Brother, various children) 311 - * Matthos Brune (Brother, one child) 314 - * Essie Brune (nee Cave): 314 - 343 * Kennet Brune (First Son, heir): 330 - * Lothor Brune (Second Son, maester/acolyte): 337 - * Lily Hayford (nee Brune) (Only Daughter, married to heir of House Hayford) 342 - * Hugh Brune (Grandson, firstborn of Kennet): 351 - * Essie Brune (Granddaughter, daughter of Kennet): 355 - * Senelle Brune (Granddaughter, daughter of Kennet): 358 - * Jaremy Brune (Grandson, second son of Kennet): 360 AC- Category:House Brune Category:Crownlander Category:Westerosi